This WAS a Camping Trip
by gabzilla-the-beast
Summary: Gretchen was on a fun camping trip. But that all changed when she was kidnapped by an evil "school"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story. I hope you like it! Here it goes.**

Chapter 1

August 13, 2011

Well, first things first, before I just start pouring my heart out to you, I need to introduce myself to you, Diary. I am Gretchen Pine, 13 years old and love the outdoors. Infact I love it so much I decided to go on a two-week camping trip in the forest. I was top of my wildlife-survival class and top of my middle school track team. I am somewhere between 5 foot 3 and 5 foot 5 and have blonde hair just below my chin.

I have just set up camp and all looks good so far. I have plenty of food and water for the duration of my trip. I even saw a bunny earlier! Well, I must go, it is dark and I am ready for some sleep.

...

August 14, 2011

Hey, I have a lot to say and I don't know how to lay it out easy, so I won't. Here it goes... I had just woken up and I had tried and tried to start a fire and for some strange reason it wouldn't cooperate! And then the wierdest thing started to happen...the sparks from the flint started to swirl around in the air! I THOUGHT that I was dreaming, but BOY WAS I WRONG! Because the last thing I remember is a man in a lab-coat walking up to me from behind the trees. The rest was a smudgey, chemically, blur. Now I'm in this weird lab LOCKED UP IN A DOG CRATE! No I'm serious, they even give me my food in a little bowl that says Grettle. Now that's just cruel, I mean COME ON, the least you can do when you kidnap someone is remember their name!

...

Later August 14, 2011

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...*Moan*. I am in pain. The scientists know I am writing in you. I guess they think it will keep me (at least) partially sane. They're getting harsher. I mean, today they gave me 5 shots behind each of my shoulder blades! They say I am going to be a very special child. Well, maybe I don't want to be special! Did you ever think of that sciencey guy! HUH! Great now I am going completly bonkers...I knew it was coming but I didn't expect it so soon...I gotta go. I am starting to feel nauseous and I don't want to throw up on you. I'll write later...maybe. *Moan*

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is my next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! I love all critisism, good and bad.**

Chapter 2

Morning August 15, 2011

This place is TORTURING ME! I hate hate hate hate HATE this crate! If they want my cooperation they're gonna have to give me some serious upgrades. Like an actual bed maybe? Sheesh, sorry about that. I am still REALLY sore. Those shots must have had some freaky stuff in them because it left giant welts, or bumps, or something on my back. (To be honest, I think I feel feathers on them...weird) Oh yeah, I almost forgot...they are feeding me moldy bread and expired milk! (I know it's expired because it is a solid, eww) My feelings have no sentimental meaning to them whatsoever. *Urg*.

Wanna know a secret? Of course you do. My **"professor's" **name is Proffessor Lock. But, I call him 'Princess Poppycock'. hahaha. Alright, lame I know. You don't get much amusement in here... Once, though, I called out "Princess Poppycock to the managers office!" and someone actually answered, "Alright I'm coming!" hahaha. Again not much amusement.

...

Night August 15, 2011

I HAVE to get out of here! They took me to an opperating room against my will! Then again nothing here isn't against my will so I won't add that any more. Anyway, they knocked me out during the whole thing which was kind of considerate I guess. I came out with eyes that can see under water, the ability to make my hands webbed when I clap, and gills. (I only know that because they tested them out when they shoved me in a glass tank that belongs in an aquarium. *Urg*) Also, I heard them say "Her wings are about halfway done." So I guess I have wings too. *Sigh*

...

Morning August 16, 2011

I HAVE A PLAN... OH YEAH! Every night before closing I hear Princess Poppycock use a voice activation to lock up the building. It is...MUTATE. Go figure... As I said before I am in a dog crate so I can easily pinch the two metal things together and open it. The reason I haven't done that before is that there are musle-man guards guarding me and the other kids 24-7. But, on weekends they spray us with knock-out gas to last the whole 2-3 day period. So, I will pretend to pass out this friday, but I will really be holding my breathe for a while with my enhanced lungs. (I guess it's worth the operation in a way. WHAT AM I SAYING!) Well, I'll write later when I can.

**Thank you sooo much for reading! Please write a review!**


End file.
